


Princess (Hidan x Reader)

by TrashySinner (goodonebarb)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Flirting, Hidan - Freeform, Kidnapping, Nicknames, Probably ooc, Sass, Teasing, idk it's cute, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodonebarb/pseuds/TrashySinner
Summary: You have run away after the announcement of your betrothal to a man that you absolutely detest. Seeking freedom and an escape from your fate you run away. What happens when two murdurous bounty hunters are sent to bring you back home? I don't know but if you read it you'll probably find out.





	Princess (Hidan x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of swearing. I mean it's Hidan what do you expect?

Terror. That was all you could feel. Your heart was racing, pounding furiously against your rib cage. A cold sweat coated your body as you ran, not daring to look behind you. All that mattered now was getting back to Konoha as soon as possible. You didn’t care about the rain that was pelting you or the mud that was splattering your shoes. You needed to get back to the village. Soon enough you could see the faint glow of the village lights through the trees. _Almost there._ You thought to yourself. _Just a little bit more!_ However your luck had always been awful. This was no exception. Your foot snagged on a tree root and your body slammed into the muddy earth. You let out a pained groan. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” you muttered to yourself as you scrambled trying to run again. Despite the throbbing pain in your ankle you limped onwards. _It can’t end like this!_ You heard a maniacal laugh from behind you. You felt your chest tighten as another wave of panic filled your body.

Suddenly you collided with something. You fell onto your side another jolt of pain spreading across your body. You glared at the muddy shoes in front of you. _This can’t be happening._ You looked up at the cause of your sudden stop. A man in a dark robe towered above you. You couldn’t see his face but his eyes were an eerie bright green. You crawled backwards a defiant scowl set on your face. However you didn’t get far as you collided with someone else. “You really don’t give up do you? Look bitch you don’t stand a chance just give it a fucking rest.” You glanced up at the man you had collided with. He just chuckled and grabbed you by your arm. “Look here babe either you come quietly or we knock you out and carry you. I don’t really feel like carrying your sorry ass so I suggest you stop fucking struggling!” His voice grew more and more irritated as you desperately tried to wriggle free. “Let me go! You bastard!” You elbowed him in the stomach and made a break for it. Your efforts were easily halted by the green eyed man. He grabbed you by the back of your shirt. “Such a pain. Hidan restrain her.” The masked man grumbled. You squirmed around as he lifted your body off the ground. “Didn’t they say that she would be cooperative or some bullshit?” The other man, Hidan whined as he pulled some ropes out of his bag. Your eyes widened in fear at the sight of the ropes. “Let me go! I’m not going back! Tell him that he can rot in Hell for all I care!” you spat continuing to struggle. Hidan began to tie your hands together while his partner held you down. “For a fucking lady you sure have one Hell of a potty mouth.” The silver haired man grumbled. You just stood shaking in anger.

So how did you get yourself in such a mess? Your parents were wealthy and powerful, a Lord and Lady. Well they were. Your family had fallen on hard times and of course as a way to alleviate the hardship and cease conflict with another family a marriage was arranged. Well at least that had been the plan. You on the other hand detested the idea. So you ran away. That was a whole month ago. You had been traveling and living off of a decent sum that you had stolen from your parents before you left. You had never felt so free in your entire life. Except for now. You scowled at your captor. “I’m not going back.” You said firmly. Hidan chuckled. “Sorry _princess_ but your parents are paying us an assload of money to get you back home.” With that he slung you over his shoulder. You screeched in protest. “PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!” You could feel your rage mixing with embarrassment as you felt his hand firmly grabbing the back of your thigh. Hidan just chuckled. “This is so stupid. So what’s the plan now Kakuzu?” he said looking at his masked accomplice, completely ignoring you as you beat his back with your restrained hands. “Take her back to the inn. It’s already late. We can head out tomorrow.” Kakuzu responded as he began walking impatiently.

You continued to squirm as the silver haired man carrying you began following Kakuzu. “Stop that shit! You’re gonna fall!” He scolded firmly grabbing you by your ass with his free arm pulling you more securely onto his shoulder. You felt a heat rise on your cheeks. “Get your hand off my ass.” You hissed. He just smirked. “I can’t do that princess. I wouldn’t want you to fall.” His cocky tone and complete lack of empathy only fueled your rage. “Besides it’s not every day that I get to touch the fine ass of a noblewoman like yourself.” He teased as he gave your butt a rather rough squeeze. You pounded on his back as a fiery blush spread across your cheeks. “S-STOP THAT!” Your demand came out a few octaves higher than expected. Hidan’s confidence and physical attractiveness seemed to cause you to be infinitely more embarrassed than you normally would be. He just laughed. His partner, Kakuzu, looked back and glared at the man carrying you. “Stop tampering with the goods Hidan. I don’t think her parents will be very pleased if they hear that you were groping her.” Hidan sighed. “Yeah, Yeah,Yeah.” He grumbled. He adjusted his grip so that he was just firmly holding the backs of your thighs. You slumped in defeat. _This can’t be happening. I was free._ You could feel your heart sink. _I’m doomed._ The reason why you were so opposed to the marriage wasn’t just because you weren’t ready, it was also because you detested the man you were betrothed to. And you knew that he didn’t like you much either. He had bullied you since you were a kid and despite being one year your senior he acted like a bratty child. Not to mention that the night your engagement was announced he tried to coerce you into having sex with him. You managed to evade his advancements but you could never forget the disgusting dirty feeling of his rough wandering hands. You shivered at the thought. _I can’t get stuck with that bastard._

Just before entering the village Hidan set you down. “Alright look here babe, I’m going to untie you just so we can get in. It’ll look sketchy as hell if we come in this late in the rain carrying a tied up woman. Don’t even think about running away.” He said grabbing your restrained hands. “And why shouldn’t I think about running away?” you challenged. You glared daggers at Hidan. He just smirked. “Look princess I could snap you in half if I wanted to. You parents said to get you home alive by any means necessary. I’m not above breaking a few bones if I have to. Plus with that busted up ankle are you really going to get very far anyways?” he rustled your hair. You just continued to glare at him. “Fuck you.” You snarled lowly at him. He chuckled as he cut your wrists free. “Whatever you say.” You rubbed your wrists and took a few wobbly steps away from your captors. Hidan grabbed your wrist. “Relax you can barely even fucking walk.” He said as he pulled you closer to him. You struggled not sure what he was going to do next. “Lean on me. Or else it’ll be fucking morning before we get to the inn and I’m sick of this fucking rain.” He scolded you as he pulled your arm around his shoulders. You sighed but complied tightening your hold on him. “Hurry up.” Kakuzu groaned as he headed for the gate. Hidan snaked an arm around your waist. Leaning against Hidan you made your way into Konoha.

The ninja guarding the gate looked at the trio with suspicion and confusion. There was really no good reason for anyone to be out this late in the rain. Not to mention they noticed your pained limp and angry expression. Plus Hidan and Kakuzu weren’t exactly the most normal looking guys. One of the ninja stopped the group, eyeing them suspiciously. “Everything alright?” The ninja asked looking at your awkward stance. You were leaning against Hidan with your busted leg lifted slightly off the ground. Hidan gave his best charismatic smile. “We’re just fine. My lovely girlfriend here tripped and sprained her ankle. She’s just such a klutz sometimes.” Hidan rubbed your waist and looked down at your angry expression. “We were just heading to the inn. She’s a little grumpy, aren’t ya honey?” Hidan said chuckling and ruffling your hair. You just scowled at him. The ninja glanced at Kakuzu and then back to the pair. Something didn’t feel quite right. “You should be more careful. What are you doing out this late anyways?” the ninja asked. Hidan panicked internally and tried to come up with a good excuse. “Well you see we are visiting her parents. We had meant to get here sooner but one of the bridges was out and we had to take a detour. And with my clumsy little darling’s ankle we could only move so fast.” Hidan flashed another smile. This whole exchange was so embarrassing. All you wanted to do was beg the ninja to save you from your fate. You knew it would be useless though. The ninja glanced warily at Kakuzu. Kakuzu had just been standing by irritated. He noticed the ninja’s suspicious look. “I’m her brother.” Kakuzu deadpanned. The ninja was still suspicious but there wasn’t anything more he could do. “Alright well stay safe. Goodnight.” With that the trio made their way to the inn.

Once they were out of earshot of the guard Hidan let out a sigh. “Ugh what an asshole.” He grumbled. “How are you holding up princess?” He asked glancing down at your pained and angry face. Your ankle was throbbing painfully and you had been clutching desperately to Hidan. “I’m fine. Let’s just get to the inn. _Honey._ ” You added sarcastically. He chuckled. “Okay not my best lie. But the fucker bought it.” He defended. “Besides it’s fun to make you blush.” He teased. You felt your face heat up. You didn’t know why it was so easy for him to embarrass you. Maybe it’s because he was so handsome or maybe it was because you weren’t used to being flirted with like this. You stared at the ground trying to suppress your embarrassment.

Soon enough you entered the inn. Hidan and Kakuzu already had a room so they just dragged you upstairs and to their room. Hidan let out a sigh and guided you to one of the two beds. You sat down glad to finally be off your ankle. “Kakuzu we have a first aid kit lying around here somewhere right?” Hidan asked as he sat on the floor in front of you. He took a surprisingly gentle hold of your leg and began to examine your ankle. It was a bit swollen. “Can you move it?” Hidan asked. You hesitantly rolled your ankle feeling a sharp pain that made you wince as you moved it. “Well it’s not broken.” Hidan commented. Kakuzu handed Hidan a small first aid kit. Hidan rifled through it and pulled out some bandages and some aspirin. He handed you couple of aspirin tablets. “Kakuzu can you get her some water?” Hidan asked as he began wrapping your ankle. It was really strange seeing Hidan being so careful and concerned. He didn’t strike you as the kind type yet here he was wrapping up your ankle like a worried mother. “How does that feel?” He asked looking up at you. The concerned look in his violet eyes made you feel jittery and embarrassed. “Better.” You said simply trying to avoid his gaze. He smiled at you. “Good. It would be a real fucking pain trying to get you home with a totally busted ankle. So try not to walk on it.” Kakuzu handed you a glass of water. You thanked him and took the aspirin.

You pushed some of your damp hair off of your forehead. You had almost forgotten that you were completely soaked. Hidan chuckled and began rifling through his bag. “Why don’t you take a shower? You’re fucking soaked.” You nodded at the suggestion. Hidan and Kakuzu were also a bit wet but they had cloaks on to protect them. Hidan handed you some clothes, soap and a towel. “We can stop by your apartment tomorrow and grab your shit.” He said. You nodded. “Thanks. And thanks for fixing up my ankle.” You said feeling the slightest smile on your face. Hidan grinned. “No problem princess.” You began to lift yourself off the bed but Hidan pushed you back down by your shoulders.  “Hey, slow down. Let me help you.” Hidan said hooking his arm around your waist and slowly pulling you up. You held onto his arm for support. Hidan guided you to the bathroom. “Try not to die. Shout if you need anything.” He said leaving you alone in the bathroom.

Hidan felt a smile creep up on his face as he shut the bathroom door. Kakuzu glanced at Hidan with narrowed eyes. “Don’t even think about it.” Kakuzu said. Hidan’s eyes widened in surprise. He scoffed offended. “Come on Kakuzu have a little faith. I’m not some dirty fucking pervert.” Kakuzu sighed. “I wasn’t talking about that. I saw you giving her the goo-goo eyes. She’s off-limits. Not only is she engaged but we won’t get paid if you hit on her like that.” Kakuzu warned. Hidan felt a little embarrassed.  He got defensive. “I wasn’t thinking about it! I mean why would I go for a girl like that? She’s too feisty.” Hidan mumbled. “And if I was to go for her it’s not like she even wants to marry that guy. I mean she fucking ran away.” Hidan defended. Kakuzu sighed. “We have a mission. Besides she’s too good for you anyways.” Hidan felt anger bubbling up in his chest. “Too good?! What’s so bad about me, huh? And besides I said I wasn’t fucking interested.” Hidan pouted heading over to his bag and beginning to change out of his wet clothes. Kakuzu just frowned under his mask. Hidan was muttering angrily as he got dressed. “Too good? What’s so bad about me? I mean sure I’ve slaughtered hundreds but that doesn’t make me a bad guy! And who’s he to shut down my fucking dreams. Fucking greedy bastard.” His grumbles were interrupted by the sound of the shower turning on. Hidan sighed and sat himself down on the floor. He cleared his mind and began praying.

After struggling into Hidan’s clothes and drying your hair you headed into the bedroom. You noticed Kakuzu sitting in a chair counting money and recording things in a notebook. Hidan was sitting on the floor eyes closed, legs crossed in deep thought. _Where did my parents even find these weirdos?_ You wondered to yourself. You glanced around. The room was small but cozy. You noticed however that there were only two beds. You began to wonder exactly how that was going to work. You hobbled over to one of the beds and sat on the edge of it. You glanced at the door wondering if maybe you could escape. You glanced at Kakuzu and Hidan again. They both seemed so concentrated. _Would they even notice if I left? I could just walk right out. But…_ you thought about Hidan’s threat to break a few of your bones. Considering how surprisingly careful he had been about your ankle you figured that he must’ve been bluffing. Kakuzu on the other hand seemed a bit more formidable. _I mean what’s up with that mask? What is he hiding?_ You glanced at him. He seemed so focused in his counting. You glanced down at your wrapped ankle. _I feel kind of bad. Hidan went through the trouble to fix it up. And as embarrassing as it was having him carry me around it really helped._ Despite these feelings you remembered why you had run away in the first place. You shivered at the thought of marrying that bastard. _I can’t let that happen._ You slowly sat up and took a cautious step.

“Don’t even think about it.” Kakuzu’s gruff voice made you jump. Your head snapped around. He hadn’t even looked up from his counting. You sighed and sat back on the bed. You felt your heart sink. _I’m never going to escape._ Hidan sighed and seemed finished with his meditation or whatever it was he was doing. “Hey princess why don’t you get some rest? We’ve got a long day ahead of us.” Hidan said standing up and stretching. You frowned. “I have a name you know.” You griped feeling hopeless and irritated. You were beginning to feel like you would never be able to escape these two. Hidan chuckled. “Come on, I thought every girl wanted to be a princess.” You just frowned and let out a sad sigh. “Yeah that’s until they find out that they don’t have any freedom. Nobility sucks.” You began nervously playing with the sleeves of Hidan’s shirt. You felt a bit awkward being so vulnerable around these weird guys. Hidan gave you a suspicious and worried frown. “Hey what happened to feisty Miss sassy pants?” You felt embarrassment but it was overshadowed by your overwhelming sense of dread. You really felt stuck. “Okay you’re starting to bum me out.” Hidan sat down next to you awkwardly. He wasn’t exactly sure why but he hated seeing that pitiful expression on your face. “It can’t be that bad. Why did you even run away in the first place?” Hidan asked curiously. You felt your body tense nervously. Just thinking about the man you were betrothed to made your skin crawl. “I…I can’t marry that man. I’d rather die than be married to that…monster.” You said softly. Hidan grew more awkward and nervous. “Hey those are some pretty strong words there. What did he do?” He was surprised to hear you speak so unfavorably about someone. From what he had seen of you thus far you weren’t the judgmental type. You just shook your head. You shivered at the memory. You couldn’t force an explanation from your lips. Hidan just sighed. “Sorry I asked. Uh look you should really get some rest. T-Try to relax. It’s going to take a while to get there. So you’re not screwed just yet.” He said awkwardly patting you on the back. His attempts to comfort you really did cheer you up. He didn’t seem the emotional type and you could tell that he wasn’t used to this. His effort warmed your heart. You smiled at him. “Thank you. For not being a jerk.” You felt a playful smile spread across your features. He grinned. “Alright that’s enough moping. Get some sleep princess.” He said ruffling your hair. You smiled at him. “Alright, alright.” You punched him lightly on the arm. “You too mister.”

You scooted back and situated yourself in the bed. You had noticed that Kakuzu was sitting up in the other bed with an irritated expression on his face. Hidan stood up and glanced at Kakuzu. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at Hidan. Hidan avoided Kakuzu’s questioning gaze. “Don’t look at me like that you bastard.” Hidan grumbled and went to turn off the lights. Despite the darkness you could see Hidan lay down on the ground using his bag as a pillow. Instantly you felt guilty. It was clear that you were in his bed. Feeling bad you threw a pillow at Hidan. It hit him in the chest. He sat up giving you a confused look. “What was that for?!” He questioned. You sighed. “I felt bad for stealing your bed.” You said sheepishly. His eyes widened. “Oh…thanks.” He said a grin spreading across his features. “Shut up and go to sleep.” Kakuzu hissed. You wouldn’t mind being stuck with these two so much if they weren’t delivering you to your doom. There was something satisfying about being able to talk so freely with Hidan. Without your parents breathing down your neck you had felt that for once in your life you could actually be yourself. Your emotions felt so muddled. You didn’t necessarily hate Hidan or Kakuzu but they were the ones who would be dragging you to your fate. You tried to follow Hidan’s advice and relax. With that you tossed and turned and tried to fall asleep.

You awoke the next morning confused. You glanced around the unfamiliar room and slowly remembered your circumstances. You felt a heavy weight on your shoulders. You sighed as you pulled the covers over your face. _Maybe if I just stay in bed they won’t take me home._ However your cocoon of hopelessness was disrupted. A hand gently shook your shoulder. “Come on time to get up princess.” You swatted his hand away. You felt a childish pettiness and frustration wash over you. “You can’t make me get up.” You grumbled as you pulled the covers tighter over your head. You heard Hidan sigh and you felt a weight on the bed beside you. “Don’t make me force you.” His voice was less threatening than it should have been. Still feeling stubborn you just shook your head from underneath the blanket. “Do your worst.” You challenged. The minute the words left your lips the blanket was ripped off of you. You glared at Hidan. Hidan was trying to look intimidating but the small smirk breaking his façade ruined the effect. You found him oddly endearing. You weren’t about to let him know that. He was cocky, vulgar and blunt but at the same time there was something very real about him. He was a no nonsense kind of guy. It was a welcome change to the forced politeness you had to deal with at home. “I’m _not_ getting up.” You stated firmly. Hidan’s smirk grew. “Fine.” He said as he stood up. “I warned you.” He added scooping you off of the bed and carefully slinging you over his shoulder. You struggled helplessly. “Was that really necessary?!” you squeaked feeling embarrassed and irritated. Hidan chuckled. “I warned you. Kakauzu are you ready to go?” Kakuzu slung his and Hidan’s bags on his shoulders. “Are you really going to carry her around like that?” Kakuzu questioned. You began to wonder if there was ever anytime that Kakuzu wasn’t irritated. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t have to if she would just fucking cooperate.” Hidan said prodding your leg. Being carried like this was uncomfortable for multiple reasons. First of all Hidan’s shoulders were digging into your stomach, second of all it was highly embarrassing being so close to the big attractive weirdo and third of all you hated being carried around like some pathetic powerless ragdoll. “Put me down.” You growled. Hidan chuckled. “Are you going to behave?” He asked in a patronizing tone. You wanted to kick him so badly but you knew that wouldn’t be very wise. “I’ll behave.” You muttered stubbornly. Hidan chuckled and set you down carefully. “No need to be so grumpy.” He wrapped an arm around your waist, you grudgingly leaned on him for support. “Hurry up.” Kakuzu grumbled as he headed out of the room. You and Hidan followed.

After stopping by the apartment that you had been shacking up in for the past couple of weeks your trio headed out of Konoha. And so your dreaded journey home began. After an hour or so of walking through the forest silently Hidan let out a long frustrated sigh. “This is so fucking boring.” He whined. Kakuzu sighed in irritation. Honestly you had been pretty bored yourself. With nothing to think about except for your impending doom and throbbing ankle you were starting to feel hopeless and grouchy. “And what are we supposed to do about that?” you sighed out. Hidan sighed “I don’t know!” you could tell that Hidan was pretty frustrated. “Alright why don’t you tell me about yourself? I don’t know anything about you.” You asked genuinely curious about him. Besides the journey home would be pretty long. Might as well get to know him. Hidan seemed to perk up. “What do you want to know?” He asked his irritation diminishing. “I don’t know how did my parents find you? You clearly aren’t ninja from my village.” You questioned. Hidan seemed a bit sheepish unsure of what exactly he should tell you. “Well, we are rogue ninja I guess. Criminals or whatever. Your parents said that the ninja from your shitty village were too incompetent and couldn’t find you. Having no one else to turn to and having the cash to afford professionals like us I guess they figured we could get the job done.” Hidan said glancing at you to gauge your reaction. You weren’t really surprised. They seemed a bit rough around the edges. However rogue ninja weren’t exactly something you came across every day. “What exactly do you mean by ‘professionals’?” you asked curiously. Kakuzu answered before Hidan could open his mouth. “We are bounty hunters. This mission isn’t exactly the same as what we usually do but it’s pretty damn close.” Hidan nodded with a nervous chuckle. “Yeah usually we just kill or capture criminals. But your parents were pretty desperate and we are pretty fucking good at tracking people down.” Hidan said with a cocky smirk. “Plus they were willing to pay.” Kakuzu added. Hidan nodded. You were a bit shocked that your parents hired bounty hunters to retrieve you. You couldn’t help but wonder if it was some way of getting back at you for running away.

Hidan’s voice pulled you out of your thoughts. “Hey princess how are you feeling?” he asked. You sighed. “First of all, my name is (y/n) not princess. And I’m fine.” You felt a bit flustered. A small part of you liked how he called you princess but that part was viciously dominated by how much it annoyed you. Hidan just smirked down at you. “Aww come on its way too much fun to tease you. Plus considering that you’re blushing I think you like it.” He chuckled. You looked away from him trying to suppress the heat rushing to your cheeks. Something about Hidan just got under your skin and made you feel nervous. Yet at the same time you felt like you could be yourself around him. It was a confusing mix of emotions and you weren’t really sure how to conduct yourself around him. Before Hidan could continue teasing you Kakuzu let out a frustrated sigh. “Hidan what did I say?” Hidan scoffed and waved a dismissive hand at his partner. Kakuzu glared at him. “You know I’m right. I don’t think the leader would be very happy to find out that we failed the mission just because you wanted to try and get some action.” Kakuzu’s irritated monotone voice seemed to really have gotten to Hidan. You felt panic spread across your chest. Suddenly Hidan’s careful hold on you felt uncomfortable and deceptive. Very quickly you felt your trust slipping through your fingers like smoke. Hidan narrowed his eyes at Kakuzu suddenly halting. Kakuzu stopped and raised an eyebrow. “Am I not allowed to be nice? Am I just supposed to ignore the fact that this beautiful woman isn’t fucking afraid of me?! I don’t care what the almighty fucking leader says I can _talk_ to her can’t I?!” Hidan let go of you and stepped angrily towards Kakuzu. Kakuzu stood his ground firmly with a furrowed brow. “And who the fuck are you to tell me what I can and can’t do?!” Hidan said jabbing Kakuzu in the chest with his index finger. “I don’t give two shits about what you have to say.” Hidan hissed. Kakuzu glared at Hidan. “It’s not like you even stand a chance with her anyways.” Kakuzu spat out quietly. Overwhelmed with rage Hidan began throwing punches.

As soon as the fists started flying you began hobbling away as fast as you could. You ran/limped as fast and far as you could, glancing back every now and again to see if they were following you. As far as you could tell they hadn’t noticed that you’d gone yet. After putting as much distance behind you as your legs would allow you sat against a tree. Your chest was heaving as your tired body tried desperately to fill your lungs. You hoped that the tension in your chest would disappear. As much as you wanted to believe that Hidan wasn’t just trying to get into your pants you knew that, that was just wishful thinking. You buried your face in your hands trying to alleviate the fear and panic that consumed your body. You knew that you should feel relieved that you had escaped the two bounty hunters but if their words were true they would surely find you. You tried, and failed, to hold back tears. Your mind began to produce horrifying ideas of what would happen if they found you. You recalled Hidan’s previous threats and you were certain that if Hidan didn’t break a few of your bones Kakuzu would. You shivered at the thought. And it wasn’t enough that they would probably hurt you, the implications of being captured scared you even further. Being married to a childish asshole who had forced himself on you and slapped you when you refused his ‘kind’ offer, was most certainly your own personal Hell. You felt yourself beginning to tremble with a complex mix of anger, fear and betrayal.

Hidan’s blind rage and sloppy punches were no match for Kakuzu’s cool head. Very soon Kakuzu restrained Hidan. “Stop being such an idiot. This is no time to be fighting. We are still on a mission.” Kakuzu glanced around and noticed that you were nowhere in sight. He let out a frustrated sigh. “Besides your ‘princess’ ran off.” Hidan’s eyes widened and he snapped his head around searching for you. “Fuck.” Hidan muttered under his breath. The worry that filled Hidan’s chest was foreign to him. Hidan pushed Kakuzu off. “We can finish this later. We need to find her before she gets hurt.” Hidan said looking around for any sign of you. Kakuzu sighed. “What is with you?” Kakuzu asked a frown hidden beneath his mask. “What do you mean shithead?” Hidan barked too focused on trying to figure out where you went. “You know what I mean. You’re going soft. Flirting and being all sweet to her, being worried about her. You’re making me sick.” Hidan wasn’t even listening to Kakuzu as he ranted. Scanning the ground he saw faint footprints. He grinned and began following them. “Hurry up old man!” Hidan called behind him as he began running where the footprints led him.

As Hidan ran along a soft sound caught his attention. Sobbing. His worry dissipated slightly. At least now he knew where you were. He slowed down and found you slumped against a tree curled up with your face buried in your knees. The sight tugged at Hidan’s under-used heart strings. He stood for a moment unsure of what to do. Consoling crying women wasn’t something he was good at or even familiar with. He approached slowly, like someone approaching an easily spooked deer. He sat silently next to you. You hadn’t noticed him. Your mind was too lost and cloudy and all you could hear were your panicked thoughts and your own sobs. “(y/n)…” Hidan said his voice trailing off. His voice made you jump. You shook your head as you pressed your hands to your leaking eyelids. “I’m sorry.” He said softly. You tried to stop crying and soon you were just left trembling with a pain in your chest. You were terrified. Not so much of Hidan. You had expected him to yell at you for running away but his kindness came as a welcome surprise. You were however terrified of the fate that he would be bring you to.

Hidan’s next move shocked you a bit. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders. His touch was oddly comforting. Hidan himself was a bit surprised by his actions. The strange tight flutter in his chest was weirding him out. Yet at the same time being near you was so satisfying. Hidan did his best to push his emotions down and focus on you. “I’m sorry that we have to drag you back. I…I promise that we don’t have any ill intentions. Well I don’t. It’s just…I have to.” Hidan paused. He hadn’t even noticed that he had started gently rubbing your shoulder. He looked at your troubled face. You were silently staring at the ground. “Besides…you can’t run forever…you have to face your family eventually. Besides, maybe you can reason with your parents. You’re pretty head-strong, I’m sure you could convince them. And I know my word doesn’t mean jack shit but I’ll give your parents a piece of my mind. It’s not right. You shouldn’t be forced to marry someone you don’t love. “ He said looking into your eyes. They were still watery and puffy from your recent tears. You glanced to meet Hidan’s gaze. The sincerity and concern in his eyes eased your worry a little. The fear mingled with a pleasant warmth.

Hidan gave you a lopsided smile. “Now” Hidan began as he wiped a stubborn tear off of your cheek “if you’d like we can sit a little longer or we can get going and fight your parents. Up to you.” He said easing the serious tension that had surrounded you. A small smile formed on your lips. You weren’t ready to go just yet. “Could we sit a little longer?” you asked timidly. Hidan gave you as reassuring smile. “Of course, (y/n).” He said shifting into a more comfortable position pulling you ever so closer. A warmth spread through your chest as a smile spread across your face. “You called me by my name.” you said a bit surprised. Hidan blushed slightly and looked around avoiding your gaze nervously. “I guess I did. Sorry won’t happen again princess.” Hidan teased laughing awkwardly. You giggled softly. “Don't apologize. I liked it. Although," you paused hating yourself for what you were going to say next "'princess' is growing on me." Hidan grinned smugly. "I knew it." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm trying to decide if I should write more of this so if you liked it feel free to let me know! If there seems to be an interest I'll write some more of this. Thanks again!


End file.
